


To Meet the King

by ahunmaster



Series: Ghost AU [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Ghosts, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Royalty, Short One Shot, first encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse goes to investigate if the ghost of King Megatron is still roaming his castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Meet the King

 

Eclipse had been drawn to the throne room ever since they took the first tour of the house.  She wasn't much of a person to be into flair and extravagance, but she couldn't help herself.  It wasn't the biggest throne room she had ever visited, but it held a bigger presence then some of the others despite its lack of size.

 

Its walls just conveyed power.  The suits of armor, looking much like guards in their stations, carved out of the walls.  Filling the room with the sense that even alone, one must always be on their guard.

 

It certainly fit with the description of the last king who lived here.

 

Sighing, Eclipse checked the machine in her hands.  Nothing.

 

Her flashlight looked around some more at the elegant, yet still creepy walls.  This was starting to look like another boring night.  Prowl and Red Alert thought they had seen ghostly activity, but other than the ghosts of what appeared to be ordinary castle staff (for medieval times), there still seemed to be no sign of the king or any of his officers.

 

"...King Megatron?" She called out again.  "I do not wish to disturb you... or your rest, if you are at peace... But if you are still here, still with us... Um, could you give me a sign?"

 

How the hell was she supposed to get a ghost king from hundreds of years ago to suddenly just come out and say hello?  She really should have thought this through better.

 

Suddenly, static spiked on the machine.  But before she could look down to read it, a cold feeling past over her shoulder.

 

Gasping, she turned around as the white noise faded.  No one was there.

 

"H-Hello?"

 

Suddenly, the static spiked again.  As she looked down to read the calculations, she suddenly realized that she wasn't alone.

 

Someone was here with her.

 

Slowly, she moved the machine around.  Its purpose, to detect unnatural sounds in the room, was leading her to the throne itself.  Perhaps the king was here?

 

"Y-Your grace...?" She bowed slightly as she walked closer to the throne, Primus what was she doing?

 

For a moment she thought the spirit had faded until the static suddenly rose to a deafening tone.

 

Then she felt it.  A hand, cold and strong, grabbing her chin.

 

Eclipse couldn't move.  She could do nothing as she felt her head turned, her left side then her right.  Her blood turned to ice as her head was lifted up, revealing her neck.

 

Out of nowhere, a chuckle.  It was soft, she almost didn't hear it, but she did.  A man with a deep tone chuckled.

 

And then she could move her head again.  Only to collapse to her knees as the static from her machine faded.

 

It was only when she thought she heard that chuckle again did she finally run back to the base of operations.

 

She did not sleep that night.

 

END


End file.
